Getting Nowhere
by TeamAustin
Summary: It's Christmas! Ally Dawson couldn't be happier, She is engaged to Gavin! But things turns upside down when Gavin breaks up with her the day Ally's parents are supposed to see them together. She then meets a hot, blond stranger who agrees to pretend that he is her fiance till her parents leave. Will their 'pretend' become true? Auslly with a hint of Trez. Enjoy!
1. Too young for Chicago

"We don't nobody cause we got each other.

Or at least I pretend"

~Lana Del Rey

* * *

_It's okay, carry on. You don't know what you've got till it's gone._  
_Maybe you'll be the lonely one, next time._  
_And I'll always believe, that the love that you gave, you received _  
_But you will never be alone with me again._

I turned off my Ipod, Favorite song of all time, I smiled to myself. Oh let me introduce myself, because it would be weird if you were in the middle of the events and I'd be like 'Oh by the way my name is Ally Dawson'... like what the hell?! My name is Ally Dawson, I'm 21, well almost 21, I'm currently 20, in Chicago, Studying in CUC (College of the University of Chicago), Major English, Minor Music. I'm engaged to the sweetest, cutest, person in the whole world...Gavin!

"Hello?" I said as I answered the incoming call on my phone.

"Hey Als"

"Trish, Oh my god I missed you" I smiled, This is Trish, My Best friend since forever, She is currently in a university in Miami, Where we all used to live, Trish, My parents and I. Before I moved to Chicago.

"I can't wait to see you" She said, excitedly. Trish and my parents booked tickets to see me in the Holidays, Yes It's 23rd of December, Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

"Me too" I said "We'll have a blast in Chicago, so many stuff you need to see"

"I sure hope so, That ticket was worth Four Jobs" She laughed "Four Jobs!" She said it again.

"Don't worry" I assured her "I already planned where we're going"

"I hope you don't take us to a museum or a library and what not" She said in a boring tone.

"Whaaaat?" I lied "That was the old me, Ally Dawson changed in Chicago"

**To Do List: **

**1- Search for "Fun" Places to take Trish to**

"Okay Great" Trish smiled "Oh by the way, Can't wait to see your fiance, Gavin. Pictures of you two in the aquarium are so cute"

"Yeah He's wonderful" I smiled to myself and looked at my diamond, engagement ring, It's so freaking stunning, I shrugged "You'll see him Tomorrow anyways"

"Cool" She said "Now I gotta go because There's a college party waiting for me" She smiled

"Okay Bye" I smiled and hung up.

I was in my baby blue pajamas when Trish called, My hair was in a bun. in other words, I'm heading to bed.

I _was _heading to bed but suddenly the doorbell rang, I sighed and took a few steps to the door and opened it, It was Gavin.

"Hey babe" He half smiled.

"Hi Gavin" I smiled widely at him.

"Listen there is something I gotta tell you" He walked inside the apartment and sat on the couch.

"Me too" I smiled, and I sat beside him.

"You go first" We both said in the same breath and we laughed.

"Okay I'll go first" I said "My parents are coming here tomorrow and they're inviting you over for dinner"

"Oh" That was his reaction.

"Yeah" I smiled "Then we'll go and buy presents"

"Oh" He was not smiling anymore.

"and maybe afterwards we can grab coffee it'll be-"

"I'm breaking up with you" His head was hung down.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you" He said it again, Looking at me this time.

"What? Why?" I moved closer to him "If It's about my parents... well, I can cancel them"

"No It's not that" He scratched his neck "We're engaged after only two months of dating"

"Two months and a half" I corrected.

"Right." He said "And I think It was too fast and..." He paused to find the perfect word "We're not meant to be"

I didn't reply.

"Listen" He moved closer that I can sense his breath on my neck "I'm so sorry"

I backed away so I can see his face.

"We should see other people" He fake smiled when I backed away. Then he held my hand "I'm so so sorry"

I pulled my hand away from his.

"Are you Okay?" He said and I gave him a cold look with eyes full of tears. _'of course I'm okay my __fiance just broke up with me and asking me if I'm okay' _That's what he wanted to hear.

"No I'm not" I stood up "You're seeing someone else that's why you are breaking up with me"

"You don't understand-"

"I do" I interrupted "I really do and you're just another man whore-"

"Shut up" He was yelling, _we were really fighting, _"And so what if I'm seeing someone else, I'm breaking up with you right now, instead doing it behind your back"

"Then why did you want to marry me in the first place" I whispered.

"Because..." He was thinking of what to say, A word to satisfy me.

"You're a child" I said "You're not ready for marriage" I continued and he laughed, surprisingly.

"Listen Ally I proposed because I 'Liked' you" The Past tense in his tone was obviously shown.

"Here" I took off my engagement ring and threw it in his face, It hit his cheek then fell to the ground, He bent down and took it.

"Keep it" He grabbed my hand and placed the ring in my palm then closed my hand, He looked at me, faking sadness. Then He finally left and what I remember was me, falling to the floor crying, I then placed 'our' ring in my finger, staring at it, breathing heavily.

_And I cried to sleep._

* * *

I woke up, My neck hurts from that position I slept in on the floor and my eyes are red, my breath stinks and I'm a total mess. It was 8 pm on my wall clock, My family is arriving in 6 hours. I walked to my small bathroom and washed my face with cold water and it slapped my face telling me to wake up, Gavin is not the right guy.

"Gosh" I mumbled, I changed my pajamas into black skinny jeans and a red top and a coat then I curled my hair. Through doing all these stuff, I was crying like a baby, I grabbed my keys and just kept walking on the pavement, thinking about Gavin and how cool was he with the situation last night, I can't help but tearing then I noticed that my legs were shaking so I just walked in the nearest Starbucks.

_See I will fly you to Paris_  
_I'll even learn the language_  
_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_  
_Oooh so beautiful_  
_Climb the Eiffel Tower_  
_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_  
_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you _

There was this blond guy who was singing and his voice was good, It was actually great, He had this guitar as he sang, People were smiling at him, It was a bright song to start your morning with, but not me, I sat on table in a corner and kept watching him.

_When you walked into the room_  
_I never had a chance _

He saw me as he sang and he smiled, I half smiled back, I did it to mentally tell him that his voice is amazing but Oh great! Boys don't get 'mental' messages, He is probably gonna think I'm flirting with him but I did it anyways.

_Tell me what do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

He then kept staring at me then his guitar then me again and that was a little creepy, I mean, I don't know the dude.

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_

But the song was great and for a second, I actually forgot about Gavin so I kept smiling as He played. Everybody smiled because of his voice, Old men, a 4 year old baby with his mother, A man in his thirties wearing a suit, His voice is irresistible.

_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, girl I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do? _

___to be the latest choice_  
_Ooooh_

He then stopped staring at me and kept looking at his small audience, His face was so cheerful that he made everyone smile, People should really be like him, You don't meet those a lot in Chicago.

"Good morning, How can I help you?" A lady in her twenties said.

"I'll have White chocolate Mocha" I said "And some Croissant please" I smiled and she just smiled back then left. I sat back checking my phone but I looked up when a voice approached.

"Hey" It was this blond guy.

"Hi" I said quietly and then looked back at my phone.

"Mind if I sit there" He pointed to the chair in front of me.

"Actually" I said "Nope" and he sat down smiling

"I'm Austin Moon" He said.

"Ally Dawson" I replied.

"So Ally, I never saw you here" He laid back and crossed his hands over his chest.

"That's because It's my first time in this Starbucks" I said "Do you like... come here everyday or what?"

"I literally do" He laughed "I play my songs here every morning"

"That explains why you have an audience" I beamed.

"Yeah same faces" He agreed "That's why I noticed you, finally someone new"

"Consider yourself having a new fan" I said "You're voice is amazing"

"Thanks" He smiled "So you want to take a walk in the park or something?"

"Don't bother" I sighed.

"Why?" He faked a pout "Sorry I didn't know you were engaged" He pointed to the ring I'm wearing.

"No" I barely whispered _Why am I wearing this?_ "Broken up yesterday"

"Oh" He was dead silent for a while "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No It's okay" Oh My god here come the tears so I hid my face behind my phone, pretending I was checking my texts or something.

"Are you crying?" He noticed, I cursed under my breath, I don't need a stranger confronting me, He then turned serious "Ally, It's his loss"

"Yeah right, you barely know me" I said.

"No I mean, You're so cute" He said "and I bet your personality is great"

"Thanks" I blushed but there were still tears in my eyes

"By the way" He said "I'm not hitting on you, You seemed like a nice person so I wanted us to hang out like normally" He saved himself "No feelings"

"It's okay I understand" I smiled through my tears.

"You seem like you got some problems" He said "Tell Austy all about it"

"My parents are supposed to see me and my _ex fiance_ today" I shrugged "And If I showed up without him, They'll never ever take my relationships seriously, Like ever again"

_"Well I got a plan"_

**Chapter one everybody! What about starting off the story with a few reviews :D tell me what do you think of the story right now xx **


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**Ally's P.O.V:**

"Well I got a plan" Austin suggested.

"And what is it?" I said.

"You should rent an actor to pretend that he is you fiance" He said, That wasn't convincing at first but then he spoke again "Your parents will leave on Christmas day right?"

"Nope" I sighed "They'll stay here till New Year's eve... then on New Year's day we will head to Rome" I said "Just My parents and I, No fiance"

"Great" Austin smiled "Just rent an actor for a week then it's solved"

"Where can I get an actor?" I asked.

"Just go to theaters" He shrugged "You'll find too many actors who are desperate for money"

"I don't know" I said.

"I'm just suggesting" Austin shrugged "You can still tell your parents that he broke up with you"

"No" I quickly objected "I mean god...They'll still think I'm too young for Chicago"

"How bad can my plan be?" He asked "It's just a week"

"You're right" I said "How bad can it be?"

"So Good luck" Austin stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" I said, He turned around and sat down in front of me again.

"What?" He simply asked.

"I want to offer you something" I simply answered.

"And what is it?" He sat down and he couldn't help but smile.

"Can.." I stuttered "Can you be that actor"

"Oh"

"Listen I don''t know how those actors are like or what they really want" I said then took a breath "And you seem nice so... w-what do you think?"

"I don't know" He shrugged.

"Please?"

**Austin's P.O.V:**

"Please?" She said, I don't know her and I also don't know her family, I'm just a guy who plays Guitar every morning on Starbucks, And what she said is a huge responsibility, for any guy living on earth.

"Listen" I started my reply with this "You seem like a pretty sweet girl but-" Her face fell down when I said that "I don't know anything about you" I continued "So I'm sorry but no"

"Oh okay" Her face were staring at the wooden floor below us, My cheeks were turning red now, I didn't like making anyone depressed, I didn't like making _girls _depressed, I didn't like making _heartbroken girls_ depressed.

"I'm sorry" I said it again.

"Okay..." She said it again.

"Don't be sad" I said but her eyes were already turning red now "Cmon don't cry Ally, the world isn't ending" I tried to make her laugh or at least stop crying but it didn't work out so I gave up "I'd meet your parents just don't cry... please"

We went from strangers to an engaged couple in a few minutes.

And she looked up at me and smiled through her tears.

* * *

And I found myself standing in my apartment, looking at myself in the mirror, wearing a baby blue shirt, black jeans and a pair of black converse, My dog tags were out of my shirt and I looked... okay.

I took my keys and left my apartment, I was supposed to meet Ally an hour before her parents arrive so we can rehearse what's gonna happen that night and to make sure that everything will be perfect.

Although I think that perfect is not even a word, It's a metaphor. There is nothing perfect in this world, not a human being or a thing.

I started driving, slowly, I could just not show up and everything will be back to normal, but then as a girl she'll start crying then her parents will ask for an explanation, She'll admit that her fiance had broken up with her and that the 'actor' didn't show up and everything will be ruined.

I saw Ally standing in front of the building, wearing a brown coat and a red sweater beneath the coat. Her legs were shaking since she was wearing a light black slim jeans and brown boots, she waved at me, I parked my car in front of her and stepped outside my car.

"Hi Austin" She said.

"Hey" I said "You seem cold, Let's go upstairs I bet it's warmer"

"Okay" She said and led me to her apartment in the 7th floor after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So Austin" She said as she got out her keys to open the apartment's door "Dad will ask you the normal questions like... What is your major in college?"

"Sports" I answered back.

"Sports?" She wondered "What do you play?"

"Basketball" I answered again "I got a scholarship when I was a senior"

"Cool" She said "He will also ask you about your future"

"Our Future" I corrected and she laughed.

"So what's gonna be our future?" She sarcastically said.

"My parents own a mattress store all around the states and my father wants me to take charge in a few years" I said, And she smiled, I then shrugged "But I don't want to"

"Don't tell that to my parents" She laughed "I mean they want a rich kid" She shrugged as well "so tell them you'll take over in a year"

"Don't worry" I felt an urge to calm her down, so I placed both my hands on her shoulder and slightly held them "It'll be fine"

"Okay"She looked at her shoes, And we went inside her apartment "Can you please help me decorate this messy place"

"Sure" I stepped inside and Ally started handing me some Santa toys to put around the apartment then help her with the food and finally we were decorating the tree.

"My parents will be here any minute" Ally started worrying, I was handing her the decorations and she was on kitchen chair, placing the decorations on the tree.

"Place this over there" I pointed to an empty lonely spot in the tree and she did what I said, After a few minutes, The Tree was perfect, The White Star shining on the top of the tree and the colors of the decorations were mixing up pretty well.

"We did pretty well" She smiled at me and I nodded, She then turned to me "Thank you for being an amazing friend" I smiled back at her "And Fiance" We both laughed.

_Ouch._

Something hit my head, I looked above and it was a 'mistletoe', My smile faded and hers too.

"I don't remember putting that" Ally blushed.

"Me neither" I looked at my shoes, then I looked up at her "You know why we kiss under the mistletoe?"

"No"

"It brings bless, health and love to the people kissing beneath it" I said

"Oh"

"Do you wanna kiss?" I said it casually which made her slightly laugh.

"Let's do it to be blessed and healthy" She suggested.

"Yeah I mean engaged couples do kiss under the mistletoe" I said "Although we're not really engaged" I sarcastically said.

"Well" She said "Rules are rules" She shrugged.

"No feelings" I assured.

"No feelings"

And I started leaning in, My hands were getting sweaty, _You're freaking 20 Man up!. _She was leaning in too, We got closer and closer and soon enough I was feeling her minty fresh breath, I don't want to lie to you but I wanted to taste that red lipstick she was wearing, and just before our lips touched.

Ding Dong.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, But I'm trying my best too, Summer's over :( This Chapter sucks btw but The next will be way better so **

**5+ reviews.**

**Thxx for support xx**


	3. True Scenario?

Ding Dong!

Ally suddenly stepped back, Her cheeks were in shades of red and she didn't look at me, I mean, Who could blame her? We were 'this' close of kissing and who knew what could have happened next. But surprisingly, She smiled and spoke out, acting as if nothing happened a few moments ago.

"My Parents and Trish are here" She smiled at me.

"Who's Trish?" I wondered, She smiled at me "My Best friend" Then she ran and opened the door.

"Mom" She hugged a taller woman who had the same hair color Ally has and the same eyes, Her mother hugged her back then Ally hugged her father, who had kept saying how much she had grown up and how much he had missed her.

"Oh my god Trish" She smiled and hugged her, Out of the three visitors who came by, Ally seemed to give Trish the longest and warmest hugs.

"You must be Ally's Fiance" Her Dad smiled at me, "I'm Lester Dawson, Ally's father"

"Nice to meet you sir" I shook his hand.

"Oh my god, He's way cuter than your ex back in Miami" Her mother said as she hugged me, which was a little weird, I didn't expect that Ally's family would be that 'sweet'

"Mom!" Ally whined.

"His name was Dallas? I guess" She said as she pulled away from me.

"MOM!"

"Sorry" Her mother muttered.

"Now let's introduce him to you guys in a proper way" Ally stood beside me.

"Okay" They all said in unison.

"Austin, This is Mom, Dad and Trish" She held my hand as she said that, I was surprised and I couldn't help but wonder how her hand was small and soft embraced to mine, I zoned out for a second but then I woke up and remembered that it was a _scenario._

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"And Guys... This is Austin" She let go of my hand and led them to the living room.

"Austin?" Trish wondered "I thought his name was Gavin"

"No" Ally said quickly, maybe too fast, She started to calm down a little and spoke softly, trying to keep her smile on her face "His name is Austin, You must be confused"

"Okay" She was quite for a while but then said "But I thought he was a brunette"

"He's always been a blond" Ally nervously said "You're going nuts Trish"

"No way" She glared "The pictures of you two in the aquarium, He IS a brunette, I'm sure"

"The Truth is" Her head was hung down and she stepped closer to her parents, Uh-oh, "He dyed his hair Blond, He WAS a brunette"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"He looks nothing like the guy in the pictures" Trish was getting on my nerves now, and Ally's parents kept looking at me.

"Trish you're talking too much" Ally said in a high note then gave her a death glare so Trish no longer talked.

And I thanked the gods for that.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I was preparing the salad for Dinner and I left Austin with my parents and well, Trish.

And As I'm preparing the salad, I'm thinking of a way to tell Trish about the true story behind this shit. She certainly knows that this is not my fiance and she just stopped talking because I glared, If I didn't glare then the plan would probably be an Epic fail to all of them (including my parents).

I heard Austin mumble something about helping me in the kitchen and after a few moments, He was inside the kitchen, looking at me, doing nothing but that.

"What are you staring at?" I asked as I started cutting the vegetables my father likes.

"Nothing I'm just wondering how this innocent Ally can come up with all these lies" He laughed, I smirked at him.

"I'm not that innocent you know" I kept on smirking and he kept on laughing.

"I like your innocence" I remarked.

"You know nothing about me" I left the salad and stood in front of him.

"Yeah you're right" He mumbled.

"So what do you think of my parents" I asked.

"They're actually pretty nice" He said "I like them" And suddenly a smile spread across my face, Austin was smiling, He took a glance at my cherry red lipstick then looked back at me.

"Thanks" I turned around, heading to the salad, firstly: My parents are waiting outside, Secondly: I didn't want Austin to see me blushing.

"I'll go outside" He said and he was gone.

* * *

"Ally this tastes good" My mother said as she chewed the brown rice and chicken I made hours ago.

"You're getting better at cooking" My Father added, I just smiled politely at them and thanked them.

"Back in Miami, She couldn't even bake a cake!" Trish turned to Austin and he just chuckled.

"Well then" Austin said "She must have really improved"

"Yeah" Was all I said.

The rest of the night passed quickly, In a blink of an eye, It was 10:30! I must have really enjoyed my time with my family, Everything went according to the plan, Austin told my father that he would take over the mattress store (Or kingdom as his parents say) and that he plays basketball and is planning to be a pro, My Dad was quite impressed and my mother kept smiling at us both.

"So Austin" My Dad smiled "Can we get to meet your parents"

"Actually" He scratched his neck "They're spending the Holidays in England"

"Oh my dear" Mom said, looking at Austin, sadly, "You can't spend Christmas Day on your own"

"I can handle it" Austin said "I spent it alone for the past four years"

"No" Mom said "That's so not Christmas-y "

"It's really fine-"

"Son" My father joined in the conversation now, and I wanted to slap myself, "Why don't you spend Christmas Day with us?"

"Dad!" I interrupted "He said his fine, he's used to this. Don't push his buttons"

"Where are your manners?" My Dad turned to me and Trish just wanted to laugh, My Dad was a hundred percent serious now "The poor guy is alone on Christmas Day!"

"That's it Austin" My Mom said "We're expecting you tomorrow at 10 sharp, We'll even share presents"

"Aren't we a little older for gifts" I wondered.

"No one's ever older for presents Ally" My Mom said and Dad nodded.

"I bought you and your fiance a present" Trish said.

"You forgot about the presents right?" My Dad asked.

"Whaaaaat?" I lied in a high note "No way"

"Great!" My Dad smiled.

"Where are you guys staying?" I changed the subject.

"In this Hotel downtown" Trish said.

"It's very pleasant" My Mom said.

"And Cheap" My Dad added, Of course smiling.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

So I'm seeing Ally's parents... again! There was nothing wrong with them, But for a second, I felt that Ally would jump out of the couch and kill me. It was 10:45 now, That wasn't my bed time but I should probably leave, It'd be rude of course but Ally wanted to spend time with her Family and I respect that.

"I better get going" I stood up.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"You should have some family time together" I looked at Ally, who looked relieved, Then I looked at her parents and spoke "But I promise that I'll show up tomorrow" I started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Ally said "Let me walk you to your car" She grabbed her red coat and a homemade Icecap and walked beside me, We had the same awkward silence when we were inside the elevator but when we stopped by my car, she started talking.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"No Need" I smiled back "Although I'll be showing up tomorrow"

"It's okay" She beamed "They actually like you" She turned around and started walking towards the building.

"Hey Ally" I called then she sighed and came back towards me.

"What?" She half smiled, Her face was turning white, due to the weather but it did match her blush, The cold air collided perfectly with her face.

"When are we gonna stop doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know" She looked at me "I'm sorry for dragging you into this"

"It's okay" I said it again.

"But It has to end somehow" She shrugged and I nodded.

"By the way" I said "You didn't buy presents right?" I laughed.

"Yeah" She slightly laughed "But I'll figure it out, I've got stuff still in its boxes"

"Bye then?" I said but she didn't reply, She leaned in closer and kissed my cheek, Her Cherry red lipstick touching my cold cheek, and I stopped breathing for a brief second, When she pulled away, she kept smiling

"Like really thank you, You saved me and I don't know how to-" Her smile never left her face.

"Trust me, It's okay" I beamed.

"Bye" And she walked quickly towards her building and her petite body was disappearing slowly every time she took a step further away and I just kept watching her, till she was completely gone.

I smiled to myself and got inside my car, I was driving slowly, I actually enjoyed the night, and I can't wait for tomorrow! The best Christmas Eve I've ever had in years and I almost hadn't noticed.

That I had been driving with lipstick stain on my left cheek.

**The Reviews are AWESOME! Thanks Guys :D I swear that every time I see a supporting review I get motivated and continue writing the chapter in the best way possible, Sorry if this wasn't my best though :p You are the best so how about**

**7+ reviews for the next chapter?**


	4. Autumn during Christmas

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I was in the elevator after Austin left. So now, I'm all alone with my parents, which means that I have to answer all the questions _alone. _I entered my apartment, and my parents and Trish were having a political conversation, I just politely sat down and heard them talking, Trish was disagreeing on everything my father said and He kept shooting glares at her, at some point, My mother decided that we should talk about something else and we all agreed but that's how the conversation started.

"Ally?" My Mother smiled "When's the wedding?"

"Oh" I said "Well..." I sighed "I-I Don't know yet"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dad wondered.

"It f-feels like yesterday since he proposed but-" I tried to find some satisfying words "We just don't know Dad"

"Well you better to get the wedding planned soon" My Dad said as he smiled "I can't wait to walk you down the aisle and hand my little, precious daughter to such a wonderful and responsible man"

"Uh-huh" I fake smiled.

"You grew up Ally" My Mother smiled "And after I saw your fiance, I now completely believe that I raised you well" They were all smiling but Trish, My Mother "I'm so proud of you"

"And I completely like that Austin!" My Father added "Good choice" He hit playfully in the arm.

"Uh-huh"

"Well we better get going" My Mother stood up and My Father stood up too "Trish aren't you coming?"

"I'll just have a little BFF conversation with Ally" Trish said "And then I'll take a cab to the hotel, It's okay"

"Well then" My Father smiled "See y'all tomorrow"

And right after Dad closed the door behind him.

Trish stared at me with angry eyes.

"You are lying to me young lady" She took a few steps closer to me and I took a few steps back.

"No I'm not!" I said.

"You are!" She said "He's not your fiance, You've been lying to me all this time" She took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"I'll explain"

"you better do" and she sat down.

* * *

"So that's why Austin was here with you tonight instead of that...jerk" I finally said.

"Oh" Trish couldn't reply and that rarely happened.

"Yeah"

"You just met him today" Trish said "What if he was a rapist or something?"

"I don't think so" I beamed "He is nice, I mean, You met him"

"Yeah But-" She took a breath and spoke "I don't know I'm just worried"

"Don't worry everything is under control"

"When will you two spill the truth?" Trish asked "I mean you can't 'actually' marry Austin"

"Of course I know that I can't marry him" I said "But have you seen Dad's face when said how he will be proud when he hands me to the perfect man."

"But you will be disappointed when you see 'Dad's' face when he knows that you hired an actor to play a fiance" She made a point over there.

"You're right" I said "But I can't right now, I just can't tell them"

"Since we're in this honesty time" Trish said "I-I want to tell you something"

"What is it?" I folded my arms over my chest as I looked at Trish.

"I didn't came to Chicago just because of you" She looked at the floor beneath us.

"What do you mean?"

"igotaboyfriendwholivesinchicagohisnameisjace"

"What the hell did you just stay?" I didn't understand a single word.

" I-I got a new boyfriend" Trish admitted.

"Wait what?" I asked "But what does that have to do with you being here?"

"He lives in Chicago too" Trish blushed "His name is Jace"

"So..." I my eyes stared down "You were using me to get to your boyfriend?"

"Of course not" Trish held me "You are my Best friend, I won't do this to you"

"Right" I sarcastically said.

"It's True" She protested "I swear to god I'd go to Chicago just to see you even if Jace didn't exist"

"Really?"

"Really" Trish smiled "And I wanted to tell you because I was planning to go on a first double date!"

"Really with who?"

"It'll be Jace and I & Austin and you" She smiled

"Trish!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face "Austin and I are not actually dating"

"Right" Trish looked down "But I'm so nervous cause this will be our first date and I needed support and You're my Best friend and-"

"Fine" I sighed "I'll go and ask him"

"Thank you!" Trish stood up "You're a life saver"

And a smile curled up to my face.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

"Blue or Black" I mumbled as I looked at my polo shirts in front of me, I grabbed the Baby blue shirt and put it on, I looked down and noticed that I was still in my grey boxers so I put on some dark jeans.

It was 8:30 am, And It's Christmas day! After I went back home from Ally's 'meet my parents' night, I made some hot chocolate and kept writing songs then I watched a Christmas movie and I suddenly was sleeping. Anyways, It's Christmas day! And yet I'm going to meet Ally's parents...again! But I'm okay with it, I have nothing better to do.

I checked that I've had each person's gift and I sat down and ate some cereal. I'm thinking, about what?, I'm thinking about that dream I had last night. It was a long Dream but I only remember a tiny part of it, I mean we all do forgot most of our dreams...right?

In the dream, I was on my couch and I was still drinking my hot chocolate, I looked above and saw Trish and she was freaking yelling at me for no reason but she was furious so I kept repeating "what did I do a million" times but she wouldn't stop yelling.

And that's it.

Back to reality, Once I finished the cereal, I grabbed a leather jacket and my keys then carried the presents and finally left my apartment, The Sky was dull but people were happy and I didn't how did they because I, myself, am not happy at all at the moment.

I kept walking, I wasn't worried about Ally's parents, I wasn't worried about Ally herself, I was worried about myself, on myself. Why am I doing this? This is wrong and Ally is wrong but instead of turning back, I just kept walking.

I knocked on Ally's door and after a few seconds, she opened, wearing a short black dress that ended just above her knee and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" She said.

"Hello" I replied "Am I early?"

"No..." She smiled "Well...a little but It's okay"

"Are your parents inside?" I asked.

"No they're on their way" She answered "Come in"

"Huh" I mumbled before I went inside, I sat on the same seat I sat on yesterday.

"So how have you been?" Ally tried to start a conversation, I wouldn't blame her, I didn't want things to be awkward.

"I'm okay" I said "But I've been better"

"Uh-huh" She nodded "Christmas is my favorite holiday though"

"I don't have a favorite holiday but I've got a favorite season" I shrugged

"And What is it?" She asked.

"Autumn" I answered "The wind, The colors of those leaves... you know that crap"

"I get that" Ally smiled, I turned around and saw a guitar lying on the floor with a notebook on top of it, I stood up and went for it and just as my hand touched the brown book, Ally held my hand tight.

"Don' . " She looked serious but I slightly laughed, Our faces were inches apart and If you took a look at us, You will see opposite faces staring at each other.

"You're holding my hand" I said and she let go, "I wasn't going for the notebook, I wanted to take a look at the guitar" I bent down and grabbed the guitar.

"Sorry" Ally murmured, her cheeks turning into a shade of pink "Do you want some coffee?"

"I wouldn't mind" I smiled and Ally went inside her kitchen, I placed my left hands on the frets and my right hand started to strum the strings.

**_Another day another life_**  
**_Passes by just like mine_**  
**_It's not complicated_**  
**_Another mind_**  
**_Another soul_**  
**_Another body to grow old_**  
**_It's not complicated_**

**_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_**

Like autumn leaves  
And hush now

_Close your eyes before the sleep_**_  
_**

I looked behind and saw Ally holding two cups, So She knew the song, I kept singing anyways.

_**And you're miles away**_  
_**And yesterday you were here with me.**_

I let her sing the second verse and I just kept strumming.

_Another tear_  
_Another cry_  
_Another place for us to die_  
_It's not complicated_  
_Another love that's gone to waste_  
_Another light lost from your face_  
_It's complicated._

**_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leave-_**

The Door rang and I let out a sigh of disappointment, Her voice was stunning and I wanted us to finish the song but I shrugged it off and went to say hello, after we finished our greets, Trish started out the conversation.

"Present Time!"

"Ally?" was the first to hand a present, It almost looked like a card, Ally smiled then opened it.

"A free month trial for a guitar lesson?!" She shrugged, then smiled "Thank you Dad" And she reached out for a hug.

"Austin Moon" smiled, He handed me a smaller card-shaped present, I smirked and opened it.

"Two tickets for Katy Perry!" I yelped in excitement "last row..." I said and Ally tried her best not to laugh, I laughed "Don't laugh, I'm taking you with me" Of course I won't take her with me, I'll take Dez, My Best friend.

So gave Ally a new watch and gave me a perfume, which was at least better than gifts, Trish gave Ally a jacket she said she always wanted but Didn't give me anything.

"So Austin" Trish smirked "Your turn." I think she doesn't like me.

" , This is the latest cash register because you own a shop..." That was awkward " This is a camera because Ally said that you travel a lot in Africa"

"Thank you sweetheart" smiled.

"And Ally?" I said.

"Yeah?"

**Sorry loves for not updating! School has started :(( So I'll try to update more often, Now I really hope that You guys review but I'm sure you guys will :D What did Austin buy for Ally? **

**xx**


End file.
